The present invention relates to a foam dispensing assembly and a foam dispensing device comprising a foam dispensing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,569 discloses a foam dispensing device comprising a foam dispensing assembly. The foam dispensing assembly is configured to dispense a foam and comprises a double cylinder element mounted in an opening of a container comprising foam liquid. The cylinder element has a liquid cylinder and an air cylinder, wherein the liquid cylinder has a smaller diameter than the air cylinder. The liquid cylinder and the air cylinder are arranged substantially concentrically. The foam dispensing assembly further comprises a piston assembly comprising a liquid piston and an air piston for reciprocal movements in the liquid cylinder and air cylinder, respectively, and a common operating part for operating the liquid piston and air piston. A liquid pump chamber is at least partially defined by the liquid cylinder and the liquid piston, wherein the liquid pump chamber has a liquid inlet and a liquid outlet. An air pump chamber having an air inlet and an air outlet is at least partially defined by the air cylinder and the air piston. The piston assembly further comprises a dispensing channel in fluid communication with the liquid outlet and the air outlet, the dispensing channel ending in a dispensing opening.